Thundercats: Alternate Episodes
by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if something went a different way at a critical point in an episode? Would the heroes still win or would the villains be victorious? Click and find out. When you are done please leave a review. If you have an idea leave a suggestion and we will try to see it done. Done in collaboration with jidfanfic.


Chapter 1: Alternate Garden of Delights

Mumm-Ra, Tygra, Willa and Nayda were a small ways away from Cat's Lair. Thanks to Mumm-Ra hypnotizing one of their own in a way he and the mutants were finally able to defeat the Thundercats. Mumm-Ra looked upon his enemies' fortress about to gloat.

"Ock ACK! Mumm-Ra...Oh hah ha...Look!" Monkian said pointing at the sky. Mumm-Ra looked up to see the symbol of the Thundercat's spinning toward them.

"So...The Thundercat's want to spy on us ay...We'll see...about that!" Mumm-Ra then raised his hand and waved it around as some smog began to surround the group but nobody else could see it except for Mumm-Ra

"Now that we have no….prying eyes on us. We can begin planning our trap for the Thundercats."

"What trap are you referring to?" Willa asked hoping that whatever Mumm-Ra would snap Tygra out of whatever was controlling his mind.

"If the Thundercats want to see what has happened to their friend...Then we will let them."

"How so? Nayda asked, Willa had told her earlier about what was going on and what her plan was.

"Hehahaha...All in good time Nayda!"

"If you do not need us anymore I would like my warrior maidens and I to return to our kingdom," Willa said knowing if she pushed she would reveal herself.

"Hmm...Very well…." Mumm-ra said slowly.

"Before we leave though… I would like to ask a favor of you. I would like to keep Tygra as my pet," Willa said trying to get Tygra away from Mumm-Ra so she could drive directly to snap him out of whatever Mumm-Ra did to him.

Mumm-Ra paused for a moment looking at Willa with his blood red eyes. "I...Will give you an answer tomorrow."

"Very well then I will meet with you tomorrow to hear your answer," Willa said as she motioned for the other warrior maidens to leave the area before she and her sister left as well.

"You two!" Mumm-Ra said looking at Monkian and Jackalman. "Take Tygra back to the Pyramid and lock him in one of the sarcophaguses. "Slythe, stay here." They obeyed. Slythe stayed behind. "Tygra...Do as the Mutants command!...They are your...friends. Hehheheh"

"Yes Silky," Tygra said as he stood up and follow Monkian and Jackalman.

Once they were gone Mumm-Ra walked up Slythe. "So Mumm-Ra, what's your plan?"

Mumm-Ra cackled. "Simple Slythe, we have the Thundercats in the best possible position, they are trapped and have no idea of our intentions, and we have the ability to lure them into the perfect trap!"

"What kind of trap if I may ask, yessss." Slythe questioned.

"You will release the Thundercats in a way that they think they have escaped!"

"And then what Lord Mumm-Ra? Yess..." Slythe asked.

"Hehhehheh...You'll see Slythe...You'll see ...very...soon."

* * *

A few hours passed and the sun was slowly setting on cat's lair, Lion-O, Panthro and Cheetara were still stuck in the chamber that the mutants had trapped them in, still looking for ways out.

"I still can't believe my tracker was unable to find Mumm-Ra." Panthro said still trying to ponder what had went wrong.

"You did the best you could Panthro with the limited resources you had." Lion-O said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Like I said to Lion-o you can't blame yourself Panthro. Some things are beyond one's control," Cheetara said trying to comfort Panthro.

Panthro took a deep breath. "Yeah...But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Suddenly footsteps came from the outside. "One of the mutants is coming." Lion-O said ready for anything that might come.

"Ock Ack!...Ohohoh...Alright Thundercats! Dinner!" Monkian began to open the door. "I have some nice...Cat food for you ock ack….Hope you enjoy...It's all you're getting for the rest of your lives! Ook ack."

"Alright...Wait for my single." Panthro whispered as the footsteps got a bit closer. Slowly Monkian began to open the door a bit more...then a bit more "Alright now." Panthro saw Monkian's paw and took it.

"OCK ACK!"

"Gotcha!" Panthro was able to fully open the door and knock Monkian out. "Alright Thundercats lets go." Panthro said. Lion-O and Cheetara headed out.

"Now we can go save Tygra and get back the Sword of Omens." Lion-O said. They turned a corner to see a few Mutant guards crossing the hall that spot them.

"Uh oh." The Mutants then began to wave their weapons and chase after them.

"This way." Cheetara said finding an open hall. But in there were even more mutant guards.

"Looks like will have to fight our way out." Lion-O said.

"I can handle a few blasted mutants." Panthro said cracking his knuckles.

"No, there's too many of them. We need to escape and regroup," Cheetara said being the rational one.

"We may not have a choice." A few more Mutant's appeared.

"Well if we're going to do it...Let's do it." Panthro said. Suddenly several pellets flew into the hall and exploded on the ground causing smoke to fill the area

"This way Thundercats," a female young voice was heard in a direction away from the smoke.

"Come on we need to get while the getting's good," a young male voice said in the same direction

"WilyKit WilyKat!" Lion-O said recognizing the voices.

"Come on we don't have much time," Wiley Kat said. The Thundercats followed the voices and soon came to a hallway empty of smoke but where the thunder kittens were waiting for them.

"What kept cha?" Wily Kat asked in a smart alec tone

"Time for jokes later!" Panthro scolded. "We have bigger problems to deal with."

"We were barely able to get in here. There are mutants everywhere," Wily Kit explained

"Yeah...What happened?" Wily Kat asked.

"It's a long story." Lion-O said. "Have you seen where they're keeping Tygra?" the young Lord asked.

"Snarf said he saw Monkian and Jackelman take Tygra away somewhere. He didn't see where though," Wily Kit said.

"Most likely Castle Plun-Dar." Panthro deduced.

"Well how are we going to get him back?" Wiley Kit asked.

"We'll figure it out later right now we need to go or else we'll be captured again," Cheetara said.

"Agreed." Lion-O nodded. "Once are outside we need to split up. Wiley Kit, Wiley Kat, you two and Snarf will find a place for us to camp for the night. The rest of us will go to the treetop kingdom to retrieve the sword"

"Ah...But we want to help." Wily Kat moaned.

"We all have a part to play." Panthro replied.

"Oh. Okay Panthro." Wily Kit said in understanding.

They heard some more footsteps and hissing. "But first let's get out of here before we get back to square one." Panthro replied.

Soon the Thundercats were able to escape Cat's Lair with a few close calls. Soon they came to the edge of the forest that was near Cat's Lair and found Snarf waiting for them by the Thunderkittens space boards. "Brr, what took you so long? I've been worried sick," Snarf said

"We had a little run in with the Mutants." Wily Kat said. "But we made it out and brought some friends."

Snarf seeing Lion-o got excited. "Lion-o!" Snarf yelled as he leaped into Lion-o's arms and hugged him.

"Snarf!" Lion-O hugged him back.

"Snarff Snarff...I'm glad you're safe...I was worried sick."

Panthro chuckled. "When aren't you worried sick."

"Listen Snarf I need you to go with the thunder kittens. The three of you are going to find someplace for us to camp while the rest of us retrieve the sword from the warrior maidens. Then we'll meet up to strategize how to get Cat's Lair back from the mutants," Lion-o explained

"Snarff...Alright Lion-O. But be careful." He said sounding worried.

"I will Snarf," Lion-o said to his old nursemaid.

"Come on Snarf we better make tracks before the mutants catch up to us," Wiley Kit said as she and her brother got on their space boards. Slowly still looking at his former charge Snarf reluctantly got on to Wiley Kit's space board and hung onto her as the trio took off.

"Now to get the Sword of Omens back!" Lion-O said as he turned to his fellow Thundercats.

"And to find out what in blazes is going on." Panthro said.

* * *

THE BLACK PYRAMID

In a small chamber there lay on the ground and unassuming sarcophagus. Inside this sarcophagus Tygra lay asleep. But his sleep was not restful

_**Tygra found himself in a tunnel and looked around. It seemed familiar to him. Then he saw himself cutting the ropes the mole men tied him up with. He followed and saw his past self in the garden of delights. He watched as his past self ate the fruit that silky offered and several minutes later he saw himself get up to chase the giant worm that he had been searching for. **_

"_**You!" Tygra past self said as he came across Silky once more.**_

"_**Did the fruit bite you Tygra?" the plant creature known as silky asked.**_

"_**No… the slime… I must… the… the worm… No Fruit! I… I must," Tygra's past self said trying to resist but was unable. Tygra past self knelt down in front of Silky. "Do you have any more, of the fruit?" Tygra's past self asked.**_

_**Silky started to laugh till her voice deepened until it was revealed that in reality it was really Mumm-Ra to the present Tygra's horror. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA You can have all the fruit you wish." Mumm-ra said as he gave Tygra piece of fruit.**_

"_**Thank you Silky." Tygra's past self said as he accepted the fruit and got to his feet.**_

"_**But first! You must bring something in return….The eye of Thundera! Bring it to me Tygra...To Mumm-Ra HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

_**Tygra then followed his past self out of the tunnels and towards Cat's Lair. His past self not even noticing Panthro almost running him over.**_

"_**Tygra! Everything alright I almost...Hey!"**_

_**Tygra just watched his past self walk by and say "Everything's… fine… Panthro… Everything is just… fine," Tygra's past self said in is slightly dazed tone with a hand on his head.**_

_**It was then he saw something that almost broke him. His past self trying to take the Eye of Thundera. **__**"Don't do it!" **__**he yelled trying to stop his past self. But just as his past self tried to touch the Eye it glowed causing his past self to be startled and runaway. Tygra breathed a sigh of relief. But it was not yet over. He followed his past self and watched him lay down on his bed. It was then he felt the pain and saw the visions his past self experiencing. Tygra let out a surprise gasp as he saw his past get up go to the sword chamber and take the Sword of Omens. It crushed his heart to see himself betray his fellow Thundercats by taking the sword to Mumm-Ra. He watched as he saw Mumm-Ra put his past self into Mumm-Ra's own sarcophagus and then things went black for a little bit until Mumm-Ra let Tygra's past self out.**_

"_**Silky," Tygra's called out as he left the sarcophagus. Tygra watched in slight hesitation as Mumm-Ra try to use the Sword of Omens on his past self but was unable to. This led Tygra to breathe a sigh of relief.**_

"_**There will be a way! Go ...Tygra! There will be a way!" Mumm-Ra said sounding determined.**_

_**Tygra then saw his past self leave with a bag filled with fruit. His past self eventually made it back to Cat's Lair and started eating the fruit ravenously until he had only one left. His past self looked around with the crazed look on his face while trying to keep the last piece of fruit close to his body. His past self then when out into the forest near Cat's Lair and began to eat the last piece of fruit when Panthro came across him.**_

'_**Tygra! Tygra!" Panthro shouted he then sees Tygra sitting underneath the tree. "Tygra."**_

"_**Oh Panthro...uh eh...everything under control? I was just...just sitting out here having a little snack...uh...I'd offer but this is my last one." Suddenly an arrow comes from nowhere and glows. "Oh wow beautiful."**_

"_**Panthro Tygra were under attack." Lion-O came running out.**_

"_**Move it Tygra...Move it." Panthro shouted as he tried to get Tygra's past self moving away from the arrows that connected to ropes that were surrounding them. But Tygra's past self would not move this allowing one of the arrows that was connected to a rope to circle around his arm and ensnare his arm. Tygra watched in horror as his past self barely fight against the rope to try and free himself as more ropes surrounded them, soon one of the ropes and circled Tygra and Panthro together tying them up. It broke his heart that his past self wasn't even trying to fight to be free while Panthro was doing all the work trying to free the two of them. It wasn't until his past self had become tied up with Panthro did Tygra notice that they were being attacked by warrior maidens. It was then Tygra noticed that Willa had the sword of omens. This confused him. He knew that the warrior maidens were a peaceful tribe and did not want war so why did Queen of the warrior maidens have the sword of omens after he had given it to Mumm-Ra? Why was she siding with him and the mutants? She then came down and began to circle Tygra's past self and Panthro while speaking.**_

"_**What **__**friend**__** would let his most powerful weapon be used by the mutants? Well, your **__**TRICK**__** has backfired," Willa said to the duo. Tygra noticed that she seemed to be directing her speech towards his past self and not Panthro.**_

"_**What weapon...What trick?" Panthro asked.**_

"_**You deny that you gave the mutants the eye of Thundera to be used against us." Willa said angrily as she showed Panthro the Sword of Omens. Tygra could see even though she seemed to be talking to Panthro. She was really directing what she was saying to his past self.**_

"_**It is impossible that you have that but obviously you do." Panthro said in shock. It was then Lion-o exited from Cat's Lair.**_

"_**Panthro! Tygra! The Eye of Thundera! It's… missing!" Lion-o said as he started to approach from the top of the staircase but stopped short when he saw who had captured his friends. It was then Willa put the tip of the sword near Panthro's heart. "Willa!" Lion-o exclaimed. This hurt Tygra even more because he knew the young Lord didn't know who really betrayed him.**_

"_**We have the great Panthro and the architect Tygra!" Mumm-Ra appeared.**_

"_**Cheetara wait!" Lion-O said as Cheetara came out in the Thundertank.**_

"_**And we have the eye of Thundera! What can you use against us! You must bend to Mumm-Ra's will at last...Boy!"**_

"_**Never!" Lion-O said in defiance. **_

"_**Words! Take them all into the cat's lair and see that they are suitably confined!" **_

_**It was then Tygra saw his past self and Panthro led into Cat's Lair with their hands tied behind them and Slythe holding one end of the rope. While all this was happening Tygra screamed at his past self trying and failing to make a difference in this situation. When they were in Cat's Lair Tygra's past self was separated from the other Thundercats and lead back outside to where Mumm-Ra, Willa, Nayda, and a couple of mutants were standing. He then saw Monkian pointing out his and Panthro's ingenious idea of making an insignia into a flying recording device. He then saw Mumm-Ra shielding the group from the recording device until it left. He then heard Willa asking Mumm-Ra for his past self to keep as a pet. Mumm-Ra then told her he would give her his answer tomorrow and the warrior maidens left. He then saw Mumm-Ra command his past self to go with the mutants back to the black pyramid. His past self obeyed and once the two mutants and his past self were in the black pyramid they led him to a small chamber that had a sarcophagus lying on the floor.**_

"_**Alright Tygra...In you go!" Jackalman commanded as they opened up the sarcophagus. **_

"_**Yes...Tygra...You find it is...quite...ock ack...Comfortable." Monkian added.**_

"_**Alright my friends," Tygra's past self said with the dazed tone as he got into the sarcophagus and laid down and slept. As the mutants close the lid it became dark to Tygra but he could still hear the mutants' voices.**_

"_**Hehehahaha...You've gone from Thundercat to...Thunder Pet." Jackalman cackled.**_

"_**Ock ock...Thunder pet…..More like Thunder Mummy." Monkian joked as the sarcophagus began to close on Tygra. **_

"_**I can't wait to see the look on the other Thundercat's face when they find out their doom comes from one of their own. Nyahahaha" Jackalman added.**_

"_**I wonder what Mumm-Ra has up his bandages for the rest of those Thundercats ock ack." Monkian asked.**_

"_**I'm hoping that whatever he did to Tygra he does to the others." Jackalman suggested.**_

_**"Ock Ack...I wouldn't mind having a Thundercat as a pet."**_

"_**Nyahahaha...That would be something wouldn't it." Jackalman joked as the two of them started walking away.**_

It was then Tygra woke up at first he thought that what he'd dreamt was just a bad dream until he realized where he was, the sarcophagus that Monkian and Jackelman had put him in. Tygra realized that everything he dreamt had been real and now he needed to make things right. Slowly but carefully he opened the lid of the sarcophagus and took a quick look around. Seeing that nobody was around he pushed the lid completely off the sarcophagus and got out. Turning himself invisible he began to slowly but carefully make his way through the pyramid and trying to find an exit. A short time later he came across the same sort of throne room he had seen in his vision. And near the cauldron that it also been in his vision stood Mumm-Ra. The mummy seemed to be watching something in the cauldron.

"What are the Thundercats up to?" Mumm-Ra said looking in the cauldron. "They must be splitting up to make it harder for those...miserable Mutant's to find them. But they only delay their fate once I….Or Silky….Finds them…HEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"_No. I can't let what happened to me happened to the others. I've got to find a way out of this place and warned them," _Tygra thought as he observed what Mumm-Ra was doing.

Mumm-Ra took out a piece of fruit and observed it. "Once I have the Thundercats eat from my Garden of Delight...They will be helpless as ...kittens….To spend a lifetime in my tomb! Forever! HAHAHAHAHA." Mumm-Ra then extended his hands. **"ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL!...TRANSFORM THIS DECAYED FORM...TO MUMM-RA….THE EVER LIVING!"** Mumm-Ra transforms into his ever living self. With that Mumm-Ra flew off most likely to prepare his trap.

"_I have to get out appears so I can warn the others," _Tygra thought as he watched Mumm-Ra fly away. After that he left the throne chamber and continued to look for an exit. He was finally able to find one that he triggered accidentally when he pulled on a torch to use to try and read some of the inscriptions on the wall hoping it would lead him to an exit.

* * *

Deep in the woods The Thunderkittens and Snarf were looking for an area to camp like the older Thundercats had instructed. Suddenly they spotted a large stone hill that had a cave

"That would be a great place to camp," Wiley Kat said as he pointed to it.

"Let's go check it out," Wiley Kit said as she headed towards it with her brother following her into the cave are. They land there hover boards to scan the area.

"This looks like a great place to make camp. The cave will keep us dry and we can hide in there should we see any mutants coming," Wiley Kat said.

"And since we're near the forest we can hunt and forage for our food so we won't go hungry," Wiley Kit said agreeing with her brother.

"Snarf...Snarf…Speaking of which, we should get some food right away." Snarf said rubbing his stomach.

"All right Snarf. Wiley Kat and I will go searching for food you stay here in case the other Thundercats come by that way you can tell them where we are," Wiley Kit explained to Snarf.

"Snarf...Snarf...Be careful though, who knows if those nasty mutants are out there...Snarff, snarf brr…"Snarf said shivering.

"Don't worry about us. We were the ones who got the others away from the mutants after they had been cornered," Wily Kat said in a smart aleck tone. "Come on Kit," Wily Kat said as he took off for the forest with Wily Kit following him. Once they were in the forest they began looking for fruits, nuts, and edible roots.

"Find anything yet?" Wily Kat called to his sister while looking through some bushes.

"Nothing yet," Wily kit replied back. Suddenly she smelled something sweet in the air. "Hey Wily Kat do you smell that?" she asked.

Wily Kat in held a deep breath and was able to smell something sweet in the air. "I do. Where do you think it's coming from?" he asked his sister.

"I don't know but I'm going to follow it," Wily Kit said as she began walking in the direction of the sweet scent.

"Wait for me," Wily Kat said as he ran to catch up with his sister. Once he did he continued to search for the origin of the sweet smell. Because they were so focused on the scent they didn't notice the ground opened up that was the opening to an underground cave which cause them to slip into the opening and land in the cave.

"Are you alright Wily Kat," Kit asked her brother.

"A couple of bruises but nothing broken. What about you? Are you injured?" Kat asked his sister.

"Just my pride," she replied back. The sweet smell she had been smelling drifted back to her nose. "Hey Wily Kat, I think this is where that smell has been coming from," she said sniffing the air.

Wiley Kat copied her and was also able to smell the sweet scent. "I think you're right. Let's go look for it," Kat replied. They got up and continued to follow their noses until they came to an underground chamber that was filled with plant life. In the center was this strange plant that had a beautiful face.

"My name is Silky…..And I welcome you to my garden of delight." It said in a lovely calming tone.

"Garden of delights?" Wily Kit asked that she and her brother approached the strange plant creature.

"Yes...Eat from delectable fruit, it will strengthen you." Silky replied.

Both of the kitten's stomachs began to growl. "I guess we are a little hungry," Wily Kit said.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Wily Kat asked a little wary.

"Of course is it...My fruit is the most delectable on Third Earth." Silky said as she plucked two pieces of fruit from vines above her and offered them to the kittens. The thunderkittens took the fruit and both took a bite.

"Wow! It's so good," Wily Kat exclaimed as he began ravenously eating his piece of fruit.

"This is better than Candy fruit," Wily Kit said as she quickly eating her piece of fruit just as fast as her brother. They both ate until only the cores of the fruit were left.

"May we please have some more," asked Wily Kit with a sad look on her face.

"Yes that was delicious," Wily Kat said agreeing with his sister.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Silky said. "I would love to offer any more of your friends my fruit." she replied.

"Well only one of our friends is with us right now. But we can introduce you to our other friends later," Wily Kit said.

"But can it wait for a few minutes? My sister and I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning," Wily Kat asked eyeing the fruit.

"Of course...Eat as much as you like." Silky replied showing them more fruit.

Both kittens ate several more pieces of fruit until they gained a dazed look on their faces. "Thank you Silky," they both said in a strange tone.

Suddenly Silky revered back to its true form as MUMM-RA! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Excellent! Come!" Mumm-Ra then lead the thunder kittens towards a tunnel that went upwards out of the underground cave.

"Bring the other Thundercats to me!" He commanded. "Bring them...To Mumm-RAHAHAHAHAHH!"

* * *

It was night in the tree top kingdom and most of the warrior maidens were asleep. The only ones awake were the guards and the Queen and her sister. Willa was sitting on her throne with Nayda standing next to her. Nayda could tell there was a lot on her sister's mind.

"I'm sorry you were unable to help Tygra like you wanted to Willa," Nayda said to her sister.

"It's not your fault Nayda. If only those blasted mutants had not said anything about the disc I was sure Mumm-Ra would have gloated and that might have been what Tygra needed to fight against whatever Mumm-Ra did to him," Willa explained.

"I still don't understand how you found out Tygra was the one to give this Mumm-Ra the Sword of Omens," Nayda said a bit confused about all that it happened.

"I don't know how but the sword showed me Tygra taking the sword from Cat's Lair. You and I both know how loyal the Thundercats are to each other. The only one way Tygra would take the sword would be if he wasn't completely within his right mind," Willa explained.

"Do you still plan on giving the sword back to Lion-o when he comes for it?" Nayda asked her sister.

"Yes I do. It belongs to their people," Willa said.

"How can you be sure that they'll even come for the sword?" Nayda asked.

"They will come because Lion-o is will not let the sword of omens be kept from the thunder cats. He is just as stubborn as I am," Willa said with a small smirk on her face.

Suddenly the alarm rang out through the treetop kingdom. "They're here," Willa said. A guard came in a few seconds later. "Queen Willa the thunder cats you were telling us to watch out for only the do not have the two children and the strange creature you mention with them," the guard explained

Willa nodded. "They must've split up to keep the mutants from recapturing all of them," Willa observed.

"What should we do my Queen?" the guard asked.

"Use flash arrows to blind them and then bring them to me. We need them unharmed for my plan to work," Willa said to the guard.

"Understood my Queen," the guard said as she exited the throne room.

"Nayda follow her and make sure that the thunder cats are not harmed," Willa said to her sister.

"Right Willa," Nayda as she left the throne room. Soon she came to one of the treetop kingdoms main bridges. There on the forest floor stood Lion-o, Panthro, and Cheetara. Both Panthro and Cheetara had their weapons which had been given to them by the thunder kittens who had stolen them from the new mutants. "Do not harm them but be careful of their weapons," Nayda instructed the other warrior maidens.

"Uh oh...Looks like we're in trouble." Panthro said pointing up to one of the guards in the tree top.

"Maybe if I can get up to one of the bridges and be quick enough…" Cheetara started to say.

"But you could still get hit with an arrow, Warrior maidens have a good eye." Panthro acknowledged.

"We need to find a safer route to the Sword of Omens." Lion-O said. "As much as I mistrust them I still don't wish to cause harm to their people."

Suddenly several warrior maidens let loose arrows that landed near the Thundercats that let loose brilliant flashes of light that blinded the trio. With that distraction the warrior maidens were able to capture the Thundercats with no harm done and soon the trio were brought before Willa.

"Be careful Lion-O." Panthro whispered. "This could be trouble."

"Release them," Willa said to her guards. She gave the young Lord a small smile.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lion-O asked fist clenched but still keeping cool...for now.

Willa stood up and approached the young Lord. In her hands was the Sword of Omens. When she came face-to-face with Lion-o she took one of his hands and put the sword in it. "I return back which was taken to you young Lord," Willa said with a smile. The Thundercats were shocked.

"But...Why?" Lion-O asked very confused about what was going on.

"Because I was not the one who had taken it. It was given to me by Mumm-Ra. Somehow he tricked Tygra into giving it to him. The last time I saw Tygra he looked he was affected by some sort of magic. I tried to get Mumm-Ra to give Tygra to me as a so-called pet but I was planning to try and free him from whatever magic Mumm-Ra used on him," Willa explained to the Thundercats.

"I thought Tygra was acting funny." Panthro said out loud remembering what happened earlier that day.

Suddenly another guard came into the throne room. "Queen Willa several mutants are approaching the treetop kingdom," the guard told the room.

"Mutants...Always those blasted Mutants." Panthro said.

"They must've seen you heading this way. They knew you would never leave the area without the Sword of Omens," Nayda said to the thunder cats.

"Do they still think you are on your side?" Lion-O asked. "Perhaps we could lure them into a trap."

"I don't know. I know several of the lizard men don't trust us due to the fact that we were once friends and allies to their point of view," Willa explained.

"Hmm...But would they trust you enough to lead them into an ambush." Lion-O thought out loud.

"No they would not," Willa said to Lion-o.

"Hmmm." Lion-O though. "Then perhaps if the Mutants saw you had the Sword they'll still have cause to believe you."

"What about you Lion-o" Willa asked.

"First thing we need to do is leave. If the mutants find us here it's a sure guarantee that they won't trust you," Cheetara said to the group.

"Agreed. Willa were would be a good spot for us to hide?" Lion-O asked.

"There is a cave several miles west of here. It's very deep in the forests. Hardly anyone goes there because of how thick the forest is in that area," Willa explained.

"The Thunderkittens and Snarf went in that direction when we separated," Cheetara observed.

"They'll likely take shelter in the cave. It is dry and warm and no beast calls the cave home," Nayda explained.

"Keep the sword with you Willa. I'll come back to get it when things are safe. Then we'll meet up here once the mutants are gone," Lion-O said.

"You can leave through this secret passageway," Willa as she went to her throne and move the tapestry behind it to reveal a secret passageway.

"Thank you WIlla...and I apologize for doubting you." Lion-O said.

"Do not blame yourself. Now go," Willa said to the thunder cats. They went to the entrance of the secret passageway and followed it. Willa dropped the tapestry and sat in her throne just as the mutants came into the throne room.

"Queen Willa!" Slythe said.

"What do you want mutant," Willa said angrily.

"We just wanted to check on our new...Allies….Yess...The Thundercats have escaped we wish to insure the Sword is secure."

"You doubt me mutant. It was Mumm-Ra who chose me to wield the sword. Only I have been able to even touch it. What does that say about you," Willa said as she stood and brought out the sword and brandished it in front of Slythe. "If you still doubt me and let me prove this is the real sword, HOOOOOOO," Willa cried out causing the sword to grow to its full length.

Slythe smirked. "Yess...Yesss...Good…I'd hate to see it fall into the hands...of the Thundercats...Again."

"And I promise you the thunder cats will never take it from me," Willa said with a smirk on her face.

"Good….Lord Mumm-Ra would be most displeased if that happened."

"You have seen the sword now go. You have interrupted the peace of my kingdom long enough," Willa said angrily. "I still have not forgotten how one of your members try to kidnap my sister."

Slythe hissed a bit angrily and looked around a few times. "Very well….But we will return if need be." the mutant said as he and his kind left the throne room.

"The treetop kingdom will have no need that requires your return," Willa said as she went to sit on her throne.

* * *

Snarf waited outside the cave getting nervous and cold. "Snarf…Snarf...Where are those two?"

Suddenly the thunder kittens appeared and they seemed slightly excited. "Snarf we just found the most amazing thing. A garden filled with the most amazing fruit," Wily Kit in a slightly dazed tone.

"Yeah and the plant being who cares for the garden said she'll let us have all the fruit we want if we introduce her to all of the Thundercats including you," Wily Kat explained in a dazed tone.

"Snarff...Snarff….Really? Who was this person?" Snarff questioned.

"She is called silky and she's really nice," Wily Kit said to Snarf.

"Yeah she didn't yell at us when we intruded into her garden. She even let us eat our fill," Wily Kat said.

"Really...Can…Can I have some fruit?" Snarf said his stomach growling

"Follow us we'll show you the way to her garden," Wily Kit said to Snarf as she and her brother began to walk away, presumably in the direction of the garden.

Snarf followed the two to the tunnel that led to garden as he did he started shivering and get nervous. "Snarf...Snarf...I don't like this place...are you sure it's safe

"Of course it's safe. Silky told us about this tunnel. It's one of two ways to get into the garden and I don't think you want to go the way we got there the first time," Wily Kit said.

"Yeah falling down the pit is not fun," Wily Kat explained in his own unique way.

"A pit?" What pit?" Snarf asked.

"We weren't looking where we were going and accidentally fell down a pit that leads to an underground cave system that the garden is a part of," Wily Kit explained.

"Oh….Okay." Snarf said. "Are you still sure it's safe?"

"We already went through this tunnel once so that should prove it's safe. Don't you want any of the fruit?" Wily Kat asked Snarf.

"Snarf...Snarf..." His stomach growled louder. "I guess so."

"Come on then Snarf. Don't be such a fraidy cat," Wily Kit said as she and her brother started to lead the way through the tunnel.

"I'm not a fraidy cat! Snarf Snarf!" Snarf felt undignified by that remark.

"Then why are you lagging behind?" Wily Kat asked.

Snarf was a few feet back. "Snarf…Snarf...I'm coming I'm coming."

The trio continued through the tunnel until they reached the cavern and that was filled with all sorts of plants and a few animals, there in the middle a plant with a face stood surrounded by yellow fruit on vines. "We're back silky," Wiley Kit said with a smile.

"And we brought our friend just like you asked," Wily Kat said.

"Snarf...Snarf….That's silky." he said looking at her.

"That's her. Isn't she wonderful," Wily Kit said with a smile as she and her brother went over to sit by the plant creature.

Snarf seemed a bit hesitant. "She does seem...Nice. Snarff snarff."

"Well come on over and meet her then," Wily Kat said to his friend as he and his sister sat down next to the plant creature.

Snarf slowly approached her. "H-Hi...Silky. Snarf snarf"

Silky giggled. "Welcome Snarf...Welcome to my garden of delights." It held out some of the fruit.

Wily Kit let out a giggle. "Come on Snarf, eat up. There's plenty of fruit here," she said as she took one of the pieces of fruit from the vines above her.

"Yeah. You don't know what you're missing," Wily Kat as he too took a fruit from the vines above.

Snarf seemed hesitant at first, something didn't seem right. However his stomach kept on growling. "Snarf! Snarf...Well...Okay...I guess if you say it's safe." Snarf asked looking at fruit.

"It is...Quite safe." Silky said. "Come...Eat...It from my garden."

Snarf began to extend his paw and took a small bite of the fruit. "SNARF SNARF...Mm...Yum."

"It's good isn't it Snarf," Wily Kit eating her own piece of fruit as well.

"It's wonderful isn't it Snarf," Wily Kat his piece of fruit almost gone down to the core.

Snarf took another bite of the fruit. "Brr...Mmm...It is." Snarf continued to eat the fruit until it was just a core.

"Mmm. That was good," Wily Kit as she finished her piece of fruit.

"You said it," Wily Kat said as he leaned against his sister, his piece of fruit already gone.

"Mmm...Hmm...It is good. Snarf Snarf." Snarf was given another piece of fruit by Silky.

Silky giggled. "I'm glad you like it...My fruit is very...delicate."

The trio continued to eat until there was several cores around them. The thunder kittens smiled at Silky with a dazed look on their faces, Snarf also gained such a look on his face.

"Thank you Silky," the trio said to the plant creature in dazed tones.

Silky began to giggle until it turned into a horrible cackle that was revealed to come from Mumm-Ra. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You are most welcome….Thunder...captives!"

"Snarf...Snarf...Can I have some more fruit." Snarf asked.

"Not yet...Snarf!" Mumm-Ra cackled. "First you must bring the other...Thundercats! To me! Bring them to the cave!...Bring them...To...Mumm-RA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

Tygra had finally made it to the warrior maidens' kingdom. "Now to find the sword and then find the other thunder cats," Tygra said thinking out loud. He then noticed that there are many guards about for some reason. Tygra just gave a small smirk as he said "now you see me now you don't" as he wrapped his whip around his body and became invisible.

He carefully climbed up one of the trees that held one of the treetop kingdoms houses and began searching for Willa's house until he came across it. He searched through Willa's and Nayda's things but was unable to find the sword.

"_She must be keeping the sword with her,"_ Tygra thought as he put everything back the way he found it. So he began his search new trying to find Willa. Soon he came across the treetop kingdoms throne room where he saw Willa sitting on the throne while her sister stood near her both of them talking.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to give the thunder cats back the sword Willa," Nayda said to her sister.

"If it weren't for those infernal mutants this would all be over. Lion-o would have the sword, and with our help the thunder cats would have been able to take back Cat's Lair. Then we could've found out where Mumm-Ra is keeping Tygra and then gotten him back. Then we could have found a way to undo what Mumm-Ra did to him," Willa said to her sister, a cross look on her face.

"I am sorry that you were put into a position where you had to try to clean up my mistakes," Tygra said as he became visible startling Willa and Nayda.

"Tygra how did you get in here?" Willa asked

"I have a little trick that turns me invisible. It's obvious that seem the others how are they?" Tygra said to Willa.

"We only saw Lion-o, Panthro, and Cheetara. But they seemed fine. What about you though? How were you able to break through whatever Mumm-Ra did to you?" Willa asked.

"Mumm-Ra control had started to weaken when you attacked Cat's Lair. But thanks to some comments made by Monkian and Jackelman allowed my mind to realize what was going on and I was able to break free. I need to find the others do you know where they are?" Tygra explained.

"They plan to meet up that this cave that's a few miles west of here. Hardly anyone goes there because of how thick the forest is in that area," Willa explained.

"Then I must go there and warned the others. What Mumm-Ra did to me he also plans to do to the other thunder cats," Tygra explained as he started to exit the throne room.

"Wait. Before you go take this," Willa said as she got up and gave Tygra the Sword of Omens. "This belongs to your people. I have no right to keep it," Willa said to Tygra.

"What about you? If the mutants come and the sword is missing what does that mean for your people?" Tygra asked.

"Don't worry about us. If worse comes to worse we could always tell them about your little invisibility trick. Now go. When the time comes we warrior maidens will help you regain your home," Willa said to Tygra.

"Thank you Willa," Tygra said as he took the sword and left the throne room.

Nayda looked at her sister. "What do we do now Willa?" she asked.

"Now we wait," Willa replied not knowing that the last time Slythe was in her throne room he left a listening device which recorded everything that had just went on.

Back in Castle Plun-Dar, Vultureman was on the main computer insuring the signal to Slythe device was fully functional allowing them to listen in to the entire conversation.

"I knew it! I knew it! I didn't trust that warrior maiden! Yess." Slythe said in a fit of rage.

"ACK! Should we tell Mumm-Ra? ACK!" Vultureman asked.

"Yessss...Of course we will. I want those maidens to suffer!" Slythe hissed a smirk on his face.

"ACK! We don't' even know where he is! You said he was going to take care of the Thundercats! ACKACK!" Vultureman accused.

"Well then let's find him...and quickly!" Slythe ordered.

* * *

The Thundercats continued to make their way through the woods searching for the cave that the Warrior maidens had suggest the Kittens and Snarf would likely take shelter.

"Look. That might be it," Cheetara said as she noticed a stone hill that had an opening in it.

"Let's go have a look," Lion-o said. The trio approached the cave and found Snarf. Next to him was a couple pieces of fruit.

"Snarf. Boy am I glad to see you," Lion-o said as he went to hug his former nursemaid.

"Snarf...Snarf….Oh...Lion-O...Y-Your here...Brr….We've been waiting." Snarf said in a dazed expression.

"Where are the kittens Snarf," Cheetara said noticing the twins weren't in the cave.

"Yeah where are they. Shouldn't they be here too?" Lion-o asked as he noticed the cave was empty besides Snarf.

"Snarf...Snarf...Oh...They're in an underground cave getting some fruit they found. See." Snarf held out a piece of fruit.

"Hmm...The stuff looks kind of familiar looking." Panthro said taking it from Snarf paw and examining it closely.

"Have you ever eaten it?" Lion-o asked.

"No…..But something about it seems familiar." Panthro said. "Can't put my paw on it."

"Snarf, Snarf...We've been eating this stuff all day...Nothing happened to us...it's good, try some." He said.

"We'll try some later Snarf. Right now we need to find the kids. Do you know where this underground garden is," Cheetara asked.

"Come on...I'll show you." Snarf said getting up.

"I think I'll wait here...Make sure no blasted Mutant's come around." Panthro replied.

"All right stay safe Panthro. We'll be back the kittens soon," Lion-o said as he and Cheetara started to follow Snarf.

As Panthro stays behind he takes another look at the fruit. "Well….Guess one small bit can hurt." He takes a small nibble of fruit. After he does he realizes where he had seen the fruit but it was too late. He ravenously starting eating the fruit. "Mmm...Snarf was right...This stuff is amazing. Maybe that's why Tygra was eating it." Soon all that was left of fruit were the cores

"Mmm...This is good...Maybe I should go with them to the garden...Get a few more samples of it." Panthro gets up and hurries to find them before he loses track of the other Thundercats. Finally after a couple minutes he finds them near a tunnel.

"Panthro. I thought you were going to wait outside?" Lion-O asked.

"I was but, um, is there still any more fruit in the garden." Panthro asks Snarf.

"Snarf, Snarf...Of course."

"Why do you ask? Cheetara curious why Panthro follow them.

"Tried some of it, it's really good stuff, almost as good as what the Berbils grow." Panthro said.

"Really?" Lion-o as his stomach began to growl loudly. "Uh, sorry about that," Lion-o said a little embarrassed.

"It's all right Lion-o. Neither have us have eaten since breakfast," Cheetara said as her own stomach began to growl.

"The must find the kittens and maybe this garden will have more fruit for us to eat. Lead on Snarf," Lion-o said

Snarf showed them the way deeper into the caves until finally they arrived. "Snarf, Snarf...Here it is."

In the middle of the underground garden there sat the thunder kittens next to a strange plan creature that had a beautiful face. Above the trio hung several pieces of fruit from vines. The thunder kittens threw away cores of the fruit they had finished eating and picked more from the vines above them

"Welcome to my garden of delight Thundercats." The creatures said in a soft pleasant tone. This caused the kittens to turn and look at their elders.

"Hey everyone. This is Silky," Wily Kit said in a dazed tone as she leaned against the plant creature on one side.

"She's been letting us eat are filled from her garden," Wily Kat explained in a dazed tone leaning against the creatures other side.

"Hello Silky," Lion-o said as he gave the creature a small wave.

"Greetings, Lion-o your friends have been telling me all about you." It said. "Welcome to my garden."

"Thank you for looking after the kittens," Cheetara said to the plant.

"Of course….Everyone is welcome to my garden of delights." It replied.

Both Lion-o and Cheetara's stomachs let out loud growls. "Sorry about that. Do you mind if we have some of the fruit?" the young Lord asked.

"Of course...Please...Try it." She said handing out some fruit with her vines holding out the fruit.

Thank you," Lion-o said as he and Cheetara took the offered fruit and both took a bite. Their eyes widened at the taste.

"This is wonderful. I've never tasted anything so delicious," Cheetara said as she quickly began devouring her piece of fruit.

"You said it," Lion-o agreed as he began eating his fruit quickly. Soon they both finished their pieces of fruit. "Do you mind if we have some more?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course...Take as much as you like." Silky gave them more fruit.

"Thanks," Lion-o as all the adult thunder cats took pieces of fruit and began eating. The adult say several more pieces of fruit until they gained dazed looks on their faces. "Thank you Silky," the adult trio said to the plant creature.

Suddenly Silky giggle turned into a cackle as Mumm-Ra returned to his regular form again. "HEHEHAHAHAHAHAH! Of course...I hope you enjoyed my fruit….For it will be the only thing you'll ever taste again...hehahaha."

Suddenly echoes came from outside. "ACK! Are you sure he's here Slythe?" It was the voice of Vultureman.

"I don't know...But I saw the Thundercats heading into the caves and Mumm-Ra had plans for them." Slythe hissed.

"I...I don't like the looks of this place." Jackalman said.

"Ock Ock...Looks like a normal cave to me." Monkian said.

Mumm-Ra scowled what were the mutants doing here. He headed off to meet them.

"Why do you come here!?" Mumm-Ra shouted scaring the Mutants.

"ACK Mumm-RA!" Vultureman screamed

"WAIT WAIT!...We have news." Slythe said

"What news! Do you have...That is of great importance to leave your post!?"

"It's Tygra he's free and he has the Sword!" Slythe alerted.

Mumm-Ra screeched. "WHAT!" H-How did this happen! What did you miserable Mutant's do to cause this!"

The Mutants exchange looks.

"You two were supposed to secure him!" Mumm-Ra pointed to Monkian and Jackalman!

"B-But we did." Jackalman cowered.

"THEN WHY IS HE FREE!" Mumm-Ra shouted in his dark booming voice causing all the Mutants to take a few steps back. "Tygra saw you as allies!"

"Um...Well...For the most part." Jackalman said cowering a bit.

"Jackalman...Monkian...What did you say." Slythe hissed getting angry himself.

"Well...We uh...Um…" Jackalman started to stutter.

"It was only a few insults." Monkian said. "We didn't know it would affect anything."

"FOOLS!" Mumm-Ra shouted…"The Fruit's magic wears off in time! It breaks only when the illusion is broken. Especially when you begin to reveal your true intentions."

"But...Tygra was already asleep." Monkian said trying to think of excuses.

"Did you consider that he can still hear you!?" Slythe yelled.

"Um...No." Jackalman said

"URAAAAAAGH! YOU FOOLS! WE NOW HAVE ONE THUNDERCAT LOOSE AND WITH THE SWORD! WE MUST FIND HIM AT ONCE! BRING THEM TO ME….BRING HIM TO ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"What are you going to do while Tygra is free?" Slythe asked shivering.

"I still have the other cats under my control! But I want the complete set...We will lure him to the others! And he will submit to me! Or….His friends will PERISH!"

* * *

Tygra soon came to the cave that Willa had told him about. There near the mouth of the cave he saw several fruit core. "No! I'm too late. At least one of the others has eaten the fruit. But that there might be a chance that not all of them aren't infected. I must find the other thunder cats," Tygra said as he exited the cave.

"ACK! When do you think Tygra will show up?" Vultureman asked.

"I still don't understand why Mumm-Ra wants him alive...Better him be dead and get over it." Monkian said.

"So do I ...but I'm not going to question Mumm-Ra's ordersss." Slythe hissed.

"But even if we capture Tygra he wouldn't fall for Mumm-Ra illusion again." Jackalman commented.

"Most likely Mumm-Ra forces him to eat the fruit." Slythe replied.

"But how Slythe."

"He's Mumm-Ra...His power is unlimited. Plus he has the other cats under his heel! Tygra will either listen to Mumm-Ra or his friends will perish yesss" Slythe replied.

Hearing this as he was about to exit the cave made Tygra angry. He took out his bolo whip and used it to hit the ground near the mutants causing them to stumble on their own feet. "My friends won't be in Mumm-Ra's clutches for long," he shouted as he came out of the cave, circling his whip above his head.

"Agh...Tygra!" Slythe shouted.

"That's right mutants." Tygra yelled as he used his whip to disarm Slythe. "Who's next?" Tygra said as he glared at the mutants.

Monkian and Jackalman tried attacking next, but using a combination of his agility and bolo whip he was able to have them knock each other out.

"ACK! You may have defeated them Tygra...But you can't defeat my intellect!" Vultureman gloated.

"We'll see about that," Tygra said glaring at Vultureman.

"ACK!" Vultureman cawed ready to make his attack.

Tygra waited until Vultureman got close and then used the mutant's own momentum against him causing the avian mutant to crash into the side of the stone hill thus knocking him unconscious. Now there was only Slythe left. Slowly Tygra approached Slythe. "Now I'm only going to ask this once, where are the other Thundercats?" Tygra asked in an angry tone.

Slythe took a few steps back scared. "Wait! Wait!...Their...In the underground cave….Yes! Alive….For now."

"What do you mean by that?!" Tygra asked angrily

"If you don't submit to Mumm-Ra...You won't have friends to save for long."

"Where is this underground cave?" Tygra asked angrily. His rage grew thinking about Mumm-Ra having power over the Thundercats

Slythe got up. "Follow me...I'll show you….yess."

"No tricks mutant. Or I'll let you experience the power of the sword of omens," Tygra growled at the mutant. Tygra followed Slythe until they came half a mile away from the tunnel. At the entrance to the tunnel stood Mumm-Ra.

"No...No tricks." Slythe hissed.

"For once in your miserable life you actually told the truth mutant," Tygra observed

"Yes...See...No tricks….I prefer a more throughout approach!" Slythe went straight for Tygra trying to get the jump on him.

Luckily Tygra was able to dodge Slythe's attack. "A sneak attack I might've known with you treacherous mutants," Tygra said as he unfurled his bolo whip.

"Says the Cat who turned on his fellow team mates."

"Grr. I would never willingly betray my fellow thunder cats!" Tygra growled.

"Heheheha." Slythe chuckled. "Then if that's true, your will is weaker than your strength. Mumm-Ra practically made you his pet, you were under his thumb like a common house cat. The great Tygra the architect of the Thundercats fell so quickly, so fast, I myself am a little sickened to call you a Thundercat," Slythe replied tormenting Tygra

"I have no time for this. I need to rescue my friend," Tygra said as he used his whip to grab a large tree branch and bring it down on Slythe's head.

"ACK!" Slythe screamed before he was knocked out unconscious. That however was heard by Mumm-Ra causing him to look in the direction where Tygra and Slythe were started to approach the area they were in.

"_I can't let him see me,"_ Tygra thought as he wrapped his whip around his body and became invisible. Quickly and quietly Tygra was able to slip past Mumm-Ra and sneak into the tunnel. There he searched the underground cave system until he found the thunder cats in the garden. Panthro and Cheetara were sitting on the ground snacking on fruit not noticing what was going on around them. While Lion-o and Snarf slept next to each other, fruit cores surrounded the two of them. While this was going on the Thunderkittens were playing around near the vines that held the fruit all the while taking pieces of fruit down and eating them. Tygra then made himself visible.

"Tygra! It's so good to see you! Come and have some fruit with us," Wily kit said being the first one to noticed Tygra standing there.

"Yeah come eat some fruit it's so delicious," Wily Kat said as he took a piece of fruit off the vine and offered it to the elder tiger.

"No. You mustn't eat that. Mumm-Ra created that fruit," Tygra said knocking the piece of fruit out of Wily Kat's hand.

"Tygra Mumm-Ra isn't here. This is Silky's garden of delights," Wily kit said as she continued to dance around in happiness.

"Wily Kit I have met Silky before. She is Mumm-Ra in disguise," Tygra said trying to explain.

"You've met silky," Wily Kat asked only paying attention to that part of what Tygra said.

"Wily Kat you are not listening to me. Mumm-Ra is Silky," Tygra continued to try to explain to the kids. The Thunderkittens just looked at him with a strange look then looked at each other and laughed. They then ignored Tygra to go back to their playing and eating fruit.

Tygra felt so helpless. "I'm the only one free but because of my actions my friends are now under the same spell I was once under," Tygra said in a hopeless tone. His fist grasping the sword even tighter. Then inspiration hit his mind. "I might not be able to free them but the sword of omens might," Tygra said out loud. He then approached where Lion-o and Snarf were sleeping and slipped the sword into Lion-o hand. The Eye of Thundera glowed and sent a burst of energy through the young Lord and his nursemaid that awoke them both.

"Tygra! What is going on" Lion-o asked slightly confused. Then the young Lord realized what it happen as his memories cleared. "Mumm-Ra! He did this," Lion-o growled.

"Never mind about him Lion-o. We can deal with him later. Right now we need to snap the others out of this. Use the sword it's the only way," Tygra explained.

"Right," Lion-o said as he raised the sword above his head. "Thunder… Thunder… Thunder… **THUNDERCATS HOOOOO**," Lion-o shouted as he called upon the power of the Eye of Thundera causing the sword to grow and the Thundercats' symbol to envelop the cave. The symbol empowering the other Thundercats and breaking them out of their trances.

"URAAAAAGH!" Suddenly Mumm-Ra suddenly appeared in his full form causing all the thunder cats to pull out their weapons.

"You might be free of my control….But you are cornered now Thundercats! You will not be able to stop the VENGEFUL FORCE of...MUMM-RA!" He fired his magical energies at them causing them to scatter.

"We'll see about that Mumm-Ra," Lion-o exclaimed pointing the sword at their enemy. "Hoooooo," Lion-o invoking the swords power causing a beam of light to shoot out from the sword towards Mumm-Ra.

"AGH! You Eye is impressive but is nothing compared to my power!...BOY!" Mumm-Ra fired another bolt of lightning again.

Lion-o then used his claw shield to deflect the blast back at Mumm-Ra. Then together the Thundercats encircled the demon sorcerer, all of which had their weapons out and were battle ready.

Mumm-Ra scowled he wouldn't give up so easily. "Your weapons are fruitless! Against the might...of Evil!" Mumm-Ra fired a blast on the cave ceiling causing the rocks to fall.

"We can't keep this up Lion-o. Anymore and the cave could collapse," Tygra shouted as all the Thundercats started dodging falling rocks.

"You're right Tygra. We need to end this quickly," Lion-o said. After some more dodging the Thundercats soon became group that the opening entrance of the garden. Suddenly Lion-o saw a huge boulder right above Mumm-Ra so he took the chance. "Hoooooo!" the young Lord shouted causing a beam of energy to hit the boulder and knock it loose causing it to start falling towards Mumm-Ra.

"UAAAAAGH!" Mumm-Ra screamed as the bolder hit him however it would not last long his strength was unmatched by most. But it did give the thunder cats enough time to run out the entranceway to the garden and back out the tunnel into the open area.

Mumm-Ra slowly got up and notice them escaping. "NOOOO!" Mumm-Ra used what little energy that was left to fire a few bolts of energy, missing each time. "I have spent...too much...time...away ...from my sarcophagus….I….Must rest….You win Thundercats...for now….But I will...return." Mumm-Ra before he flew back to his pyramid, the thunder cats watching him leave.

Then together as one the Thundercats shouted, "Thundercats Hooooo!" and then headed to the warrior maiden kingdom. With the warrior maidens help the thunder cats were easily able to take back Cat's Lair from the mutants.

* * *

Later that day Panthro and Cheetara were looking over the controls checking to make sure that the mutants hadn't caused any trouble to their security systems. Lion-o and Tygra were with them while the Thunderkittens were helping Snarf make dinner.

"Obviously I have a lot to apologize for. I really wish things had not happened the way they did," Tygra said his guilt eating him up inside.

"Don't blame yourself Tygra. It was the fruit that did this not you." Lion-O said trying to help his friend.

"Not even our wills sometimes can stand against an evil like Mumm-Ra's." Panthro added.

"If I had only been stronger though this might not happen," Tygra said.

"It could have happened to any one of us Tygra. We do not blame you. We also fell victim to Mumm-Ra's trickery," Cheetara said to her friend.

"But you were able to help us once you were free and everything turned out alright in the end." Lion-O added.

"We just have to be more careful in the future. And always look out for one another," Cheetara said with a smile.

"Because that's what Thundercats do." Lion-O said.

"I couldn't agree more." Panthro nodded.

Lion-O smiled. "Thundercats...HOOOOOOO"

THUNDER THUNDER THUNDER THUNDERCATS!

END

A/N: I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FINALLY FREE! *notices the audience* Uh, sorry about that. But I am kinda of excited to finally have this written. I have had this idea in my head for over 14 or 15 years. I was 13 or 14 when I watched Garden of Delights and that same night a question popped into my mind, what if Tygra had not snapped out of the trance he was under at that moment. This idea has tormented me ever since and has interrupted my train of thought when I have been writing other fanfictions and trying to write a book. Finally several weeks ago I got the nerve to talk to jidfanfic(he goes by something different on the site I found him on). I had a couple of his fics in my favorites on that site so I knew he was a good writer. It was when I checked out his blog on the site is when I found out he is a 80's Thundercats fan. So we decided to do a crossover and post it on the other site. During conversations that we had while writing I made a comment about a what if scenario about an episode and he liked my idea then I told him about my dilemma with this idea for an alternate for Garden of Delights and he said we could collab on this. I am forever grateful since I suck at writing the villains' parts and jidfanfic is a fan of Mumm-Ra and can write for him and the other villains like a pro. Let's hear it for jidfanfic! *audience claps and let's out cheers*


End file.
